Setsuna x Marina HIGH SCHOOL LOVE
by setsunaffseiei
Summary: Being force to enter the high school, he had a crush on a first day. love at first sight for a girl with beautiful smile,cute behavior has taught him how to smile again. But many things tried to separated them when they're just learning about the beauty of love. this is my first fanfic please review... -
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Day in HIGHSCHOOL…**

Setsuna walked in the front gates with a sigh, a great was really in a bad mood,its all was that woman fault…Sumeragi Lee Noriega, that woman force him to enter a highschool.

"If you don't, then I would not make you a Gundam Meister",only with that one simple sentence Setsuna agree with her condition.

"Tch..I don't need to enter a highschool to become a Meister."He school bell rang. "Oh,crap I'm late!". He started to run to the school front of the gates there ,a girl with a long straight black hair waiting with a note book in her hand, sunlight filtered gently through the black hair, casting a warm golden glow on her which makes Setsuna froze in his step. She wear a prefect clothes reflects her elegance .Setsuna cannot stop gazing at the beauty as he slowly walked toward her.

"You're late,"she said with a stern voice although she was smiling. Setsuna stunned by the smile she gives to her its like a bloom of single flower. "I-I'm sorry," he said scratching her head with a was the first smile he makes after many years passed. "are you a new student here?" she asked. "yeah I just got transferred her today," he reply. "I'm Marina Ismail nice to meet you," she reached out her hand. "Soran Ibrahim," he also did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Classes and club

Tirea started to have a chat with a man in the black suit ,from his appearance he maybe was the class teacher. "then ,lets introduce you to your new classmates," that man started to walked into the class. "Good luck Soran- kun,"Marina said with a smile. "Lets go Marina,"tirea said while walking away .Setsuna walks following the teacher steps into the class,while seeing Marina walking away beside Tierea. Somehow his heart ached with jealousy.

FLASHBACK….

"What do you doing in front of the gates get in Soran" a man voice greeted them from behind. "What the-" "President I'm sorry" Marina interrupt. "You! The President? No way!" Setsuna

END OF FLASHBACK

"Class may I have your attention .Today we have a new transfer student ,please introduce yourselves." "Hajimemashita I'm Soran Ibrahim ,from Celestial High school ,please take care of me."Setsuna introduced himselves and girls started to whisper. "Please take your seat", the teacher chose the back seat beside the window.

RECESS

The girl started to get near him making him pissed asked too many question and some of them are ridiculous one. "Soran- kun do you have a girlfriend. "Tch…"he sigh,without any word he walks away to the office walking he was reminiscing the beautiful smile this keep remembering and doesn't pay attention until he crash a girl with a bunch of books. "what the-Marina? What are you doing here?". "Eh !Soran-kun I'm sorry are you okay?" she asked. "I'm sorry I didn't pay attention. Where are you going with the books,can I help you?" he asked while helping her to pick the books up. "Really? I'm glad thanks." they walked together to the office.

"Have you decide your club Soran- kun?"she ask. "Soran is yet I'm still thinking,I think the swords club fit me."he said with a grin. "You know to handle swords?". "Yeah,kind of," he gave a reply. "Then I'll help to introduce you to the club ! there he is,Graham sensei!"Marina blond man turn and walked towards them. "Yes,what is it Marina?". "This is my friend, he just got transferred said he wanted to join your club."Explain Marina. "Oh sure,that's great since half of my student run away from their training, I'm lack of student." "Then will you accept him?". "Of couse,but you have to come for the training tomorrow at 4 p.m." "Can I come too?"Marina ask. "Sure, I'm glad,how is it young beautiful lady will be the audience so make sure you did your best."He said looking at the two of them blushing. "Yes I will be there."he reply.

TOMORROW(4:00 P.M.)

Setsuna enter the school swords club wear a white short-sleeved shirt revealing his arm muscle.A few minutes later Marina comes in with Graham a few girls from his class also there. "Who told them!" he was really annoyed. "Its me I'm sorry," Marina said with a sad face. Setsuna felt awful when seeing that sad face "Umm..Its okay, I'm sorry and thanks," and she started to smile again.

"Now lets get it started!" shouted Graham. It was an intense compete. Two of them have the same strength. Marina was dazzled by Setsuna skill,she never thought that he would be that curly hair was drenched by sweat, and spattering to the floor when he try to avoid the attack from Graham. The move make Marina heart throb fast her blue eyes followed his move. 'He looks very cool',she murmured. From the first time Setsuna she met him,her heart beat fast,and whenever he stared at her she started to blush. His dark brownish chestnut eyes were beautiful enough to make the girl fall for him.


End file.
